User blog:Redrice/Stories that could have been better/missed opportunities
There are a lot of stories that I think could that had so much potential but fell flat. One of those is the lady in white story. It was creepy it involved the Cassadine and Ethan we were introduced to Ewan (who is another missed opportunity) from that story. Then they made Cassandra actually Irina Cassadine who was Helena' s daughter. For starters how did Helena who super old have a daughter as young as her and she got with someone other then her beloved Mikios. I would have made it that she was actually Nik' s twin. Since we know Helena only likes male descendants what if Laura first born was a girl then the second baby was Nik and Helena hid the fact from Laura and everybody, it believable to since know one really knows what exactly happened to Laura on the island. However the story had behind the sences problems with a head write change and the actor who plays Ethan leaving the show. Valentine Cassadine nothing came about him at all and it sound so good instead we got Franco. The Cassadine bio toxins aka Endgame story with Stavors that had to be rewrote and cut short because 9-11 happens and they didn't want to do a terrorist story due to the attack but the story was still good it just ended very fast. Kristina Cassadine Alexis' s little sister she had so much potential she was around a little bit older then Lucky,Liz, Emily, and Nik but they put her with Alexis' s ex Ned then had her get in as a way of having Alexis confirm that she was right to lie to everyone about the paternity of her unborn who would eventually be named after her late sister. Them killing her does not make sense to me. Robin return they could have had her family ask how she was alive and everything that happened to her and they didn't. Then when she left since the actress was leaving I would have left Victor wanting her to unfreeze Jason Stavros and Helena. I would you what they already wrote to get her character to leave town. She cure Luke polonium 210 poisoning if someone in real life did this they would become famous in the medical/scientifically field and I would have it be that she starts talking about her finding in front of audiences and Patrick could not handle the fame and that why they split and Emma see her mom when she not giving lectures on her findings. Victor Cassadine return they could have had Nik, Alexis, Sam and Molly get an invitation to some place and then have Victor be the person who invited them. Alexis would be like uncle Victor I thought you died if prison they she tells Nik, Sam and Molly who he is and Nik is like I know who he is Alexis I met him before. Then Alexis is shocked that Nik knows him. Then Victor says some snarky comment like that my illegitimate niece. That how I would have had him return and he would have stay Nathan’s father. Recasting the OLTLers I think them make KA Kiki was fine I think if she was a recast of one of Lucy's daughters either Serena or Christina head would have exploded. However I would have made Michael Easton and adult Mike Webber Rick Webber and Lesley' s adopted he could still be in the Rafe story since Rafe was a Barrington and Mike was biologically a Barrington.He could have still been a doctor and would have more ties to the canvas being Rick and Lesley' s son, Laura little brother meaning that he Lulu and Nik' s uncle. Finally the should have made RH either a Cassadine or Jimmy Lee son who want Quartermaine money him being Franco is just dumb because that not how Franco was at all. The Fluke Story they should have kept it that there were two Luke's and that how it originally was supposed to be because Tony Geary confirmed it. Jason return they should not have done plastic surgery they should have been that a new guy in town looks just like Jason but he has memories that are not and he supposedly knows who he is but slowly things come out that make him think that what if he is Jason. Category:Blog posts